Yo nunca nunca
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: El juego de "Nunca nunca" consiste en decir un hecho y si lo hiciste, quedarte parado, cuando todas las naciones lo jueguen se descubrirían más que un par de verdades. Para Solitudely, happy birthday. USxUK y otras.


Esto va dedicado a Solitudely, una gran amiga y parte de mi homosexual familia llena de locas :3 te amo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños mierda, te nos haces vieja!, puse parejas que te gustan, espero te agrade.

**Parejas:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra, FranciaxCanada, GreciaxJapón, DinarmacaxNoruega, ArgentinaxChile, EspañaxRomano.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen y no hago esto por fines monetarios. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> No mucho.

Todas las naciones habían terminado, pero por un error algo extraño se habían quedado encerradas en una ronda extraña y algo mística, nadie sabía que hacer, Rusia acosaba a sus queridos amigos -lacayos- con esa hermosa -y perturbadora- sonrisa que tenía

Fue en eso que Corea, que se supone que inventaba todo comentó que se jugara al "Yo nunca nunca"

El YO NUNCA NUNCA: Es un juego sencillo, que consiste en formar una ronda con sillas, jugadas en muchas instituciones. El punto es, que al jugador que le toca se levanta y dice algo, por ejemplo; Yo nunca nunca he tomado alcohol, y los que lo hicieron, claro, se paran, mientras los otros santamente se quedan sentados. Y empezó el juego, todos estaban aburridos, era eso o una orgia con Rusia, que decía "sean uno conmigo siempre".

Empezó Francis, sugerente.

–Yo nunca nunca he leído porno en las reuniones–rió mirando a cierto inglés.

El británico tragó con fuerza mandándole una cara de odio al francés, pero se paró, pero no solo y abandonado, también de paró Japón, quien leía "doujinshis" en las reuniones, se para también Feliciano, Alemania, Dinamarca, Francia claro, con orgullo de levantarse. Entre otros, Estados Unidos se quedó sentado con inocencia allí. Quizá no veía porno en las reuniones, pero en su casa, una computadora y ciertas fotos de un inglés dirían lo contrario.

–Oh vaya, somos unos pervertidos–

–Tú te paraste con orgullo Francis, aunque leer porno es awesome–sonrió Gilbert recibiendo un fuerte sartenazo de cierta húngara.

Y empezó otro, de nuevo Francis.

–Yo nunca nunca he visto a Inglaterra mover las caderas sensualmente en traje de camarero y he dicho "Joder, lo que daría por tenerlo en mi cama" –

–¡Francis, para! –advirtió.

–¡Mira, tenemos un afortunado! –Inglaterra al escuchar eso volteó, allí Estaba estados Unidos, parado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Después de eso, ambos angloparlantes guardaron silencio.

–Yo nunca nunca…–susurró Grecia –Me he quedado dormido en una reunión…–él claro, se paró, también Inglaterra, que se dormía de vez en cuando también, Austria incluso y Feliciano, Alemania se quedó orgullosamente sentado, que va, era aburridísimo, dormir en las reuniones era l que ahora molaba.

–Yo nunca nunca…–susurró Antonio–He estado con otro pero pensando en él o ella…

Francis se paró, Inglaterra se paró, hasta Estados Unidos, también España, Bielorrusia seguía sentada, Ucrania también, Rusia se paró, con esa rara sonrisa en la cara, muchos, pero la mayoría aceptaba eso con un rostro triste.

-Yo nunca nunca, he tenido sexo gay…–Polonia propuso, dios, tenía que ser él.

Y allí se armó una grande, dudaban entre levantarse o no, Alemania se arrancaba los cabellos, Francia ya se había parado, de los primeros y con una sonrisa coqueta, Grecia también se paro, como si nada, Japón estaba que se paraba y no, subiendo y bajando de la silla, Noruega sólo suspiró, mirando con odio a cierto danés, que estaba orgullosamente parado.

Al final de cuentas, todos terminaron parándose, hasta Bélgica y Hungría e incluso Ucrania, Bielorrusia se quedó sentada y también España.

–¿Bromeas verdad? –rió el francés mientras todos quedaban con cara de WTF, todos juraban que ese español ya le había dado mucho amor a su Romano.

–Sí, bromeo…–rió, y terminó parándose. –Yo nunca nunca… he tenido sexo con… –rió de manera casi diabólicamente el español –Inglaterra. –

Todos allí, alzaron una ceja, y poco a poco se fueron parando, TODO el mundo se fue parando diciendo "Lo siento, Inglaterra."

El inglés estaba más rojo que nunca, joder, eso nunca había pasado ¡Era una mala broma! ¡Nunca con todos! ¡Ni que practicara orgías!

–¡Siéntense todos gays de mierda! –insultó al verlos a todos parados –¿Con Sealand? –sí, aquel no país estaba parado también, era un niño colado–¡Me están jodiendo, y bien grande! –

–¿No recuerdas esas noches verdad? –dijeron todos, burlándose.

–¡Son unos cabrones! –gritó.

Pero un chico no se estaba riendo como todo el resto– ¿Con todos ellos? –dijo algo triste un norteamericano, que estaba parado igual– ¿Con todos ellos Inglaterra? –

–Al-Alfred–

–No im-mporta–alejó la mirada.

–Awwwwww–soltaron todos en coro al ver a los angloparlantes y poco a poco se fueron sentando, quedando sólo ambos parados, quizá no fuera verdad, quizá Alfred no había sido el primero en su vida, pero todos allí sabían que se amaban.

–Nunca nunca… he visto a Francia desnudo–

Y todo el jodido mundo se paró.

–Nunca nunca he visto a Feliciano sin hambre de pasta–

Y todo el mundo bien sentadito.

–Nunca nunca he follado a alguien borracho –esta vez era cierto argentino, parándose mientras miraba a Manuel que le dedicaba una mirada de "Fleto culiao, ya me las pagarás".

Allí, con algo de vergüenza se paró Alfred, mirando a Arthur que sólo trataba de distraerse con cualquier cosa para no sentir que toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Lituania también se paro mientras el polaco le arrojaba un masculino beso.

Y desde allí, todo era un poco más romántico.

–Nunca nunca he amado más a una persona que la que está ahora a mi lado–Muchos se pararon, la gran mayoría ante la pregunta de Feliciano, hasta él, pero a Chile le costó un montón despegar el trasero de la silla, incluso cierto argentino lo tuvo que jalar para que se parara, éste se negaba a hacerlo, sería aceptar que era fleto y muerde almohadas.

–Nunca nunca… he olvidado quien es Canadá… –susurró con dulzura un francés.

Todos empezaron a preguntarse ¿Quién es Canadá?, pero, el francés fue el único que se paró, y al verlo a Matty le dio un vuelco en el corazón sonriendo y sonrojándose con dulzura.

–Nunca nunca he tenido sexo en la sala de reuniones–

Casi todo el mundo se paró.

–Nunca nunca he jugado a "la botellita" esperando que me salga él o ella…–

Y todos se pararon, sin excepciones.

–Yo nunca nunca he tenido sexo por más de dos día sin parar…–

Nadie se paró, nadie excepto Grecia… él era una maquina, y más si se trataba de cierto japonés.

–Yo nunca nunca… dejaré de amar a esa persona especial…–esta vez era Estados Unidos mirando sin titubear al inglés, quien poco a poco, al lado del norteamericano fue parándose.

Francis miró a Canadá y también se paró, Grecia miró a Japón, y a pesar de que tenía sueño se levantó. Entre Martín y Manuel fue difícil, pero el chileno terminó parándose pero sin levantar la cabeza, Dinamarca y Noruega fue un caso parecido, pero la sonrisa del danés, sin otro rastro que cariño casi obligó al noruego a levantarse. Casi todo el mundo se levantó… y fue él último "Yo nunca nunca" de la noche.

Y ese mismo día, muchos de los países no pasaron una noche en soledad, muchos se fueron, de la mano, con esa tonta sonrisa en la boca. Porque ellos Nunca nunca… fueron tan felices, la felicidad la hacía aquella persona que iba a su mano, y así Siempre siempre lo sería…

**N.A: **Aajajaj, yo nunca nunca he escrito USxUK! -se para orgullosamente- este juego es muy interesante, se descubren muchas cosas. 

Espero que les gustara, podría seguir infinitamente haciendo este fic, me gustó, quizá rellene con otro capitulo, espero que les gustara, y en especial a ti Ale, feliz cumpleaños nuevamente :3


End file.
